


Calibrations

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Oral Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Commander Shepard is tired of Garrus putting her off for his calibrations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old old old old, like 2011, rp i had with my friend Jess (aka Bubonicc)
> 
> I thought i would post it cause i am replaying Mass Effect and its decent.

Commander Lilly Shepard entered the main battery. "Hey Garrus, Have a minute?" she asked in her normal way, though this time she zipped her top down to show off her breasts. Yeah, he has asked to wait, but she couldn't wait anymore.

The Turian didn't even turn around. "Not Now, I'm doing some calibrations."

Lilly scowled. "Look at me Garrus. That's an order."

Garrus turned to look at her, not even acknowledging her bare chest. "What?"

"Are you daft?"

The male turned away. "I don't see the point of what your doing. Zip back up, it's cold in here." Garrus said, turning back to his control pad.

Shepard frowned. "Come on Garrus." She tenderly touched his arm. "I'll let you...calibrate me." She whispered close to his face.

"I... What?" Garrus turned around again to look at Lilly Shepard, "You know I'm not good at catching Human metaphors. And you really should zip up. What if some one comes in? Ah, why am I asking that, EDI, lock the doors."

"Command excepted." EDI said.

Shepard sighed. "Come on Garrus. I know you have been wanting to. You are always saying dirty things to me. How about you do dirty things this time. The doctor doesn't seem to mind." She stroked his arm, she took his hand and placed it upon her bosom.

"The Doctor? You mean Mordin? What did he say to you?" Garrus asked, his eyes narrowing, "And How am I saying dirty things? I mean, what I say sound dirty, but I'm..." He stopped and looked at where his three fingered hand now rested. "What are these any way?"

"Mordin said everything would be fine, just as long as I don't...ingest anything odd." She moved his hand around a bit. "There breast. Its what my kind uses to feed our children...or attract a mate. And trust me, man or alien, males from wither race seem to have the same effect off them." She bumped his head with hers.

"In... Ingest?" the male Turian asked, totally confused. What could she possibly... "Oh right. dextro-amino acids. Humans are allergic to that. I best not ingest you either." Garrus gave her breast a soft squeeze, an armored brow furrowing. "So, how does touching this make you feel good?"

She moaned softly. "Its sexual. Sexual things turn people on." She rubbed his hand over her hardening nipples. "The more turned on we get, the hotter we get, and the more we crave." She leaned against him, grinding a bit.

"Should we do this here? I mean, Joker could be watching us." He wouldn't put it past the crippled pilot to do something like that. "And if he is, I wouldn't hold back just because he has brittle bones." Garrus said, rubbing her nipple a bit more with his gloved hand.

"Let them watch it only adds to the excitement." She moaned more, blushing a bit. "What pleases you Garrus? Where are your...tender points." She rubbed her hands against his armored chest.

"I... Well it would be hard to touch them with this armor on." Garrus said, motioning to his is form, covered in blue Turian armor, "I could um... Take it off for you."

"Take it off. Its not fair that I am the only one being please here." She backed up a bit. "All of it, take it all off."

Garrus nodded, Standing from his chair and undoing the clasps on his armor. He found his hands to be shaking. He had wanted to wait until just before they attacked the Collectors, but he couldn't refuse Lilly. After a few moments he got the armor off, now only in his thin suit, which he unzipped and slid off. "Spirits, I hope that at least Jack isn't seeing this." Jack was insane, for sure, he wasn't sure how the tattooed human woman would react to him. Hell, he didn't want Tali to see this either.

Lilly smiled and grabbed his hands. "Your hands are shaking, what's the matter Garrus? Nervous?" She ran her hands over his arms. "Don't think about anything, only me."

"I am nervous." Garrus said, shifting to one foot. "So... uh... I'm sensitive on my neck. My stomach... Basically anywhere where my skin is not armored." He placed his hand above his groin to a tightly clamped slit. "This area too. And what's inside this area obviously." If he could blush he would have been a deep blue color.

She laughed and started to nip his neck and kiss it tenderly. Her eyes rolling back a bit as she touched his stomach, rubbing gently while her other free hand rubbed the slits gently, teasing him first. "Relax." She whispered. "Don't be nervous." She panted softly before kissing the other side of his neck.

Garrus purred, resting a hand on Lilly's hip. "Uh... Commander... I mean Shepard... Or... What should I call you?" the male asked, "Lilly?"

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his stiff lips. "Call me what makes you happy." She slid a finder into the slit, and rubbed around, trying to be gentle with him.

Garrus let out a choked cough, taken by surprise. He was trying to hold back his member. If she toyed any more it would slip out before it even got erect. But when she started wiggling her fingers it slid right out. It was long, light blue in color and thick. "Erm..."

She laughed softly. "That wasn't so hard." She was interested by the color. She stroked it, making sure to add pressure as she moved her hand back and forth. "How does all this make you feel?" She nipped his neck again, and then licked all the way up to his cheek. Her free hand still rubbing his tender belly. "The noises you keep making are adorable." She bumped heads with him.

"It... It makes me feel good." Garrus admitted, pressing the side of his face against Lilly's head. His mandibles twitched with his growing excitement. She was being such a tease. He was loosing his self-control; if she didn't stop soon he would push her to the ground and take her hard and violently. His member was getting stiffer, and was turning a deeper shade of blue.

"Good." She kept rubbing, enjoying the moment they where sharing. She placed his other hand on her empty breasts, wanting him to keep touching her as well. "Explore me." She moaned in a hungry tone.

Garrus nodded quickly, reaching up and rubbing Lilly's breasts with both hands. "Where else to you like to be touched?

"Down here." She guided one of his hands to her lower lips. "This is a very sensitive place, more sensitive than you think. The more you please it, the warmer it will get and wetter. Also, our clit is extremely sensitive. The more you pleasure it, the more it will grow." She moaned, the heat from his hand making her hot.

Garrus was shaking again. She was saying such... Vulgar things. He never expected that. Sure she was tough, but her short brown hair and rosy freckled face was so innocent looking. Her reached over and rubbed his talons on the wall, dulling them so he wouldn't hurt her to badly. With his claws dulled out her reached down and rubbed her wet folds slowly. After a hard swallow he spoke. "Get on that panel and show me where that… Clit is."

She tensed a bit at his touch, taking a minute to get used to it. "Okay." She laid down on the panel and spread herself apart. "Here." She rubbed the small bulge. "Its very sensitive to direct contact. But all around it is also sensitive." She smiled when she saw his hands shaking again. "You are to innocent for your own good Garrus." She laid back.

"That's not why they are shaking." Garrus said, moving over and rubbing the bud with a finger as he used his other hand to jerk himself off. "You're so... Vulgar. It makes me... It makes me want to force myself inside you right now."

She laughed. "That turns you on?" She arched her back, letting out a hiss of pleasure. "Oh~ Rub it harder." her legs twitched from the direct simulation. "Oh Garrus~"

"Yes. It does." Garrus purred, rubbing her clit harder as she has asked him. He could smell her musk clearly, her labia starting to glisten. "I'm so glad you picked me over those others. Instead of Thane or Jacob." He chuckled. "I was afraid you might have gone for Samara" He was suddenly tempted to lick her. After some contemplation he leaned down, licking her folds hesitantly.

She jolted, "ah~!" She grabbed his head, pushing him down a bit. "Oh~ Getting brave?" She moaned, her eyes glossy with lust now. "Oh~~" Her cheeks pink with delight. "I'm glad you accepted me Garrus." Her chest was heaving a bit.

"How could I not?" Garrus asked between licks, "You are important to me." He leaned in deeper, rubbing his rough face into her folds, his long and rough blue tongue lapping at her flesh constantly. "I want you. Do I have your permission to enter?" His cock was throbbing now, a deep blue color.

She arched her back. "Yes, oh god Garrus! Take me now, take me now!" She was heaving in air, her body begging for him. Her hips seemed to lean towards him, almost in a needy fashion.

Garrus pulled away, spitting off to the side so he couldn't swallow her juices. He positioned himself. He had been so distraught when he had learned she had dies with the first Normandy. He has started to loose his way with out her. But he found it again after she stopped him from killing Sidonis. He rubbed against her absently. "I am not a gentle lover just so you know." he said before roughly thrusting inside of her.

She screamed, jolting upwards and grabbing onto him. Her whole body shaking. "Ah! ~! Ow! You jerk." She bit her lip, her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh it has been a long time." She gasped for air as she tried to relax her muscles. "Oh~ I new you wouldn't be gentle." She laughed and laid back down slowly. Getting herself adgusted to him she started to move her hips. "Okay I'm ready."

"I'm pretty sure begin revived by Cerberus made you a virgin again." Garrus said, snorting. He rubbed Lilly's belly softly before he suddenly started to pound into her. He leaned over and licked her neck, nipping it with his stiff, beak like lips. "When I saw you were alive, Lilly, I was so happy." he whispered into her ear, "And seeing you hover over me after I was shot comforted me. I love you." he arched his back so he could bend down and lick her breasts.

She sobbed with pleasure. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks as she clawed him. Her inner walls twitching from such madness. "Gah! Ah! Ohh~~!" She screamed, biting him and arching her own back. Her body moved on its own, lurching back a bit to lesson the constant attack, but she knew Garrus wouldn't have that. Her whole body felt on fire, sweat beaded on her face and stomach as she was close to the end. "OH Garrus!~ I can't hold on to long! You're going to make me cum!" She felt waves of heat coarse through her legs and stomach. "I was...Gah, so scared when you were shot. I thought I was going to loose you Garrus. I was so scared I would never be able to hear your voice ever again, or feel you ever a-again." Lilly kissed his beak. " I was scared for you, because...ah-ow...I love you Garrus. I love you so much." She hugged him tight, squeezing her muscles around him as tight as she could.

Garrus hissed, the talons on his left hand digging into her skin. He awkwardly kissed her with his hard lips, His hips moving faster, his cock bloating inside her. He didn't care that their movements was screwing with his careful calibrations. To hell with them now. He licked her lips as his metallic skin around his groin rubbed her clit, and his cock rubbed and filled all of her heat. Al the worry he had been gaining from the approach of the final mission no longer mattered either.

Suddenly her body tensed, her stomach turned and her inner walls convulsed. "OH G-Garrus! I'm cumming!" She screamed, wrapping her legs around him her mouth gaped, her tongue sticking out as her eyes rolled back into her skull. Her back arched off the panel for a few more moments.

The Turian kept the pace up, drool dripping off his needle like teeth. He was close, so close to cumming inside of her. "Oh spirits. Lilly, I don't think I could ever be with another Turian woman again." he hissed out, nipping her neck. His cock bloated even more, ready to shoot his cum inside her. He pulled out, opting to rubbing himself against Lilly's clit as he came, watery cum spraying on her belly and sinking his teeth into her neck, marking her.

Lilly let out a faint cry from the sting of the bite. The feeling like a bunch of needle piercing her at once. Once her body started to cool down she relaxed. Leaning up against him, her panting subsided to soft inhales. Her eyes half open as she looked up at him. "Still nervous?" She asked taking one of his hands into her own.

Garrus spat out her blood. "No. Not anymore." he said, stepping back on wobbly legs. "Mmm. You will be soar for a while after this." His mandibles flared in a smile, as he handed her cloths to her.

"Commander Shepard, you are wanted in the Mess hall." EDI said, the door unlocking.

"Go... I need to fix what pressing all those buttons caused." Garrus said.

She nodded as she got dressed. "Next time we will have a bed." She kissed his cheek area before heading to the mess hall. "What could they possibly need me in the mess hall for." She brushed herself off and entered the room. "What's the problem?"

Everyone's reaction was different. Grunt started snickering along with Jack. Kasumi was simply smiling. Tali was closest to the door.

"I am sorry commander." the quarian said in her somewhat thick accent, her hand resting on the side of her mask, "I didn't want to, But Joker insisted. I wanted to smack him, but he used his disease against me and I couldn't."

"What are you taking about? What is going on in here? Why are all of you snickering like mischievous children? Did you break something?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No... But I bet Garrus did." Jack said, bursting out in maniacal laughter as she smacked Grunt's arm.-

Grunt smacked her back, sending the woman to the ground, but Jack kept laughing regardless.

Lilly got up. "What are you-!" Her eyes widened. They couldn't have seen what happened... "You...you didn't see!...did you...?" Her cheeks suddenly flushed, realizing there laughter was against her.

Mordin approached her as several others started laughing. "I saw it worked out. Very good." the Salarian said hurriedly, "Shall I get you the ointment cream for the... ah chafing?"

"No..." She turned to the others. "How dare you." She hissed, she seemed angry, but was completely embarrassed. "is this what you called me here for? To mock me?" She turned her back to them. "At least I have a lover..."

"I called you down." Mordin said, "To ask if you needed anything for the after affects. You remember yes? Painkillers and ointments. Cannot control what others do. Bad mannered, all of them."

She sighed and whispered to him. "Painkillers and Ointment would be great Mordin. And some lubricant for the next time would be great." She flushed again. "Thanks." She patted his shoulder.

Mordin nodded, leaving the mess room to get what she needed.

Tali approached her. "I am happy for you Shepard." she said, "Really. Just remember, I have a shotgun. So if Garrus is ever cruel just say the word and he will get it."

She laughed softly. "Thanks Tali, but I think Garrus needs me to much to ever do harm to me." She smiled. "I best get back to him, you know how he can get caught up calibrating all night." She turned and left, heading back to Garrus.

Garrus was already dressed back in his armor, pressing buttons hurriedly. "And that was like this. There we go. Just a little more." he mumbled to himself.

"Garrus." Lilly walked back into the room. "Enough. You can finish in the morning. Its time you rest." She pulled on his arm. "Come on, I know you are tired. You cannot move like that then not be tired after. Most males I have met are exhausted after intercourse. Now come on or I will drag you." She stroked his face.

"Heh, Turians have much more stamina then humans do. I could go for several more rounds if I wished. And a ship has to have weapons." Garrus said, "I'm, fine Commander."

"Lilly." She said. "Fine. Finish your Calibrations. I'm heading up to my quarters...alone." She let him go sadly and left. Going up to her room and getting into more comfortable cloths. She laid down and closed her eyes, sighing to herself softly.

Garrus tilted his head to the side. Wasn't the safety of the crew important? When did Commander Shepard get so selfish? He shrugged, finishing up and going to her quarters. "Com... Lilly, I'm here."

Lilly was asleep, a light sheet draped over her that outlined her hourglass shaped body perfectly. Her breaths where soft as she rolled onto her side. Her hair a mess now that she had been tossing and turning.

Garrus let himself in, chuckling. "The one who should have had the name Archangel should have been you obviously." he said, slipping in and taking off his armor and thin suit. He got into bed with the woman, laying on his side.

Lilly snuggled towards him, enjoying his body heat. A faint smile grew on her face as she wrapped one arm around him. "Mhmm." She pressed her forehead to his chest.

Garrus rested his chin on the top of her head, purring softly. "Scar loving vixen." he murmured as he fell asleep.


End file.
